


a fairy tale (and the truth in it)

by starlight_in_the_gloom



Series: RWBY Cosmere AU [2]
Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson, RWBY
Genre: expositionnnn, vin is like ten dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_in_the_gloom/pseuds/starlight_in_the_gloom
Summary: Kelsier explains a fairy tale (and the truth in it) to a small orphan.





	a fairy tale (and the truth in it)

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I AM writing chapter two of The First Step, Mistborn just won't leave me alone. This thing, particularly, is a one-shot, but there will definitely be more of Mistborn RWBY au

Wherever Mare went, flowers bloomed.

In the ash-choked and snow-soaked streets of Mantle- flowers bloomed. In the cold, clinical efficiency of Atlas- flowers bloomed. In dark, jagged caverns deep below the ground, where it seemed only agony waited- flowers still bloomed.

Kelsier had one photograph left, that was it, one soft-cornered photograph of a buttery yellow flower. He kept it in his pocket, running his finger over the edges again and again, as if he could somehow resurrect her through the little ritual.

For a time, Mare had been unique in her abilities. Then, when she died, that uniqueness slithered away from her corpses and found someone else to sleep within. A child.

“What does it mean?” Vin asked quietly, scraped knees drawn up to her chest. She couldn’t be older than ten, but she was already so very scared, and angry, and tired. Far too young for this any of this bullshit.

But, flowers grew wherever she stepped, too. Kelsier knew the moment he had arrived at the criminal hideout, when he saw the anemone pushing up between the concrete, thriving in the dead of winter.

“Other people can’t do what I can.” The child continued, her blue-gray, feline tail lashing behind her where it poked out from the back of the chair. “What does it mean?”

Kelsier smiled.

“What’s your favorite fairy tale?” He asked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. Dockon sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Fairy tale?” Vin asked, cocking her head. Kelsier nodded.

“Yeah. You ever heard of them?”

Her nose wrinkled. “’Course I have.”

Kelsier chuckled. “Then what’s your favorite?”

She hesitated. “…The.... white fox.”

“I’ve never heard of that one,” he hummed. “how does it go?”

She blinked several times. He could practically see her mind racing.

“The white fox… lives in the desert.” She began slowly. “And… eats things. Other predators. And feeds them to her kits. And… and used to be a real person. Yes, she used to be a real person, but a, a, a witch cursed her. And… um… there’s a lost princess. Who the white fox… adopted. And the princess helps her kill things. So they can eat them.”

“That sounds like a very interesting fairy tale. You must be very creative, to come up with all of that on your own.” Kelsier smirked.

“I did not come up with it, it’s a perfectly real story.” She said sullenly.

“C’mon. You don’t have to lie to me. Almost all fairy tales are made up anyway.”

“Why are you even asking me about fairy tales?” Vin said defensively, glaring at him.

“Because you asked me what it means,” Kelsier said. “The things you can do.”

“Fairy tales have nothing to do with that.”

“Fairy tales have everything to do with that, kid.” Kelsier leaned back in his chair, and took a sip of mead. It was really rather shitty, but what was he expecting from some low level criminals? Maybe he needed to lower his expectations.

…No, the rest of the world just needed to raise their standards.

Kelsier leveled his gaze at her, and her tail twitched, coiling like a question mark. Kelsier briefly tracked its movement with an amount of wistfulness.

“Once upon a time,” he began. “There was a great and mighty river, beside which stoof the small, fragile home of a cold, frail man- a lone wizard.

“Hidden from the dangers and distractions of the world, the wizard seldom had visitors. But on this day, as he peered out his window, his gaze fell upon a young maiden.

“Calmly, she sat beneath his tree in a state of absolute tranquility. When the wizard demanded an explanation, the maiden simply replied: ’My name is Winter. I am on a journey, and I am waiting for my sisters.’ With that, she closed her eyes, and sat in silence.

“The wizard told himself the girl was a fool, but the longer she sat, the more he wished to share in the serenity the young maiden enjoyed. In time, he grew tired, and decided to close his eyes as well, thinking on this strange predicament.

“Upon opening his eyes, the wizard was befuddled to find that a second maiden had appeared beneath his tree, cheerful and spry, with a basket of fruit and flowers. When he asked for an explanation, the girl simply replied: ’My name is Spring. I am on a Journey, and I am waiting for my sisters.’

“To show her gratitude for his reluctant hospitality, the girl retrieved a handful of seeds from her basket and planted them in the wizard’s garden.

“The old hermit could hardly believe his eyes, as the maiden turned what was once a mere pile of dirt and manure into a beautiful garden, from which life would surely blossom. It’s likely he would have gazed for hours, were it not for the unfamiliar laughter he heard from beneath his tree.

“A young woman with a warm smile now stood beside the two maidens. The wizard begged her to introduce herself, to which she happily responded: ’My name is Summer, I am on a journey and I am waiting for my sister.’

“’Of course’, thought the wizard. But another chirp of laughter left the wizard perplexed. What in the world was so funny?

“As it turned out, it was him!

“The new arrival found the wizard’s insistence on staying indoors so very amusing. Why choose to view the world through a small window when the door leading out to it was right at his side? It was a compelling argument. And after only a moment of brief hesitation, the wizard left his home… And stepped outside.

“The warmth of the sun brought with it a surge of energy and life, and soon, the wizard wasn’t feeling much like himself anymore… He was feeling much better!

“As the day drew to a close, the maidens and the wizard all settled down and prepared a feast. Winter set the table, Spring provided the crops, Summer prepped the meal, and the wizard was the happiest he’d been in ages.

“But in all the excitement, he nearly failed to notice the delicate woman that now stood beneath his tree.

“He smiled, and beckoned her to join them, asking only for her name.

“’My name is Fall,’ she replied softly. ‘I am on a journey and am here to meet my sisters. Who are you?’

“Me?’ the wizard wondered. ‘Well, I am but an old hermit. I have lived in these woods alone for centuries, and I’m afraid my story is not very interesting, as I have no one to love and nothing to my name…’

“The elder sister looked up at all that surrounded them. ‘But sir, do you not see? You have so much.’ It was true. With their help, it was now clear to see that the wizard had everything he could ever need. He was grateful, but a question lingered in his mind.

“’Why me?’ he asked. ‘Why did the four of you choose to open my eyes? To share with me your gifts? Why am I so special?’ The four sisters looked to one another perplexed. Finally, the eldest spoke.

“’I beg your pardon sir, but we did not do these things for you because you were special. We do what we can for everyone, because we are able.’

“The old wizard was at a loss. Never in his years had he come across such kindness. It was in that moment that he knew what should be done. The wizard summoned his magic, every ounce he could muster, and bestowed it upon the sisters.

“He smiled. ‘Take this gift, and know now that you are able to do so much more.’

“Now armed with the elements, the very powers of nature, and the unimaginable magic of the wizard, the four maidens, Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall, promised to carry onward with their journey, using their gifts to aid others, just as they had aided him.

“One by one, the sisters left. Before they did, they made one final promise. They promised to return each and every year, to visit their dear friend.” Kelsier finished. Vin crossed her arms and sat back on her heels.

“You still haven’t answered my question.” She pointed out.

Kelsier shrugged. “I have, you just haven’t noticed.”

Dockson swatted at his shoulder. “Stop being cryptic, Kel, and just explain the damn thing.”

“Alright, alright, no need to snap!” he laughed, then turned back to Vin. “I told you that almost all fairy tales are made up. The keyword there was almost. The tale of the four maidens? That is truth, Vin. As close to truth as one can get, anyway.”

“But magic doesn’t exist.”

Kelsier quirked an eyebrow. “You are living proof that is not true, child.” He said gently.

“I still don’t understand.” She said, eyebrows drawn together in frustration.

“The powers of the four maidens have not left us. Magic never truly dies.” He explained. “When the original maidens passed away, their abilities found new homes.”

Vin processed this for a moment, her silver eyes flashing like coins in the low light. “Am I a maiden?” She asked quietly.

“Yes. You are the maiden of spring.” Kelsier laced his fingers together atop the table. She drew into herself, somehow managing to become even smaller. Kelsier sighed.

“Kid, there are a great many things in this world that will want to harm you,” he said softly. “Because you are a child, because you are a faunus, or simply because men are cruel. And, unfortunately, your power turns you into a target for some very, very bad people.”

“That’s why you’re here, isn’t it.” It was not a question. She looked about ready to bolt. Kelsier gave what he hoped was a comforting smile.

“I am not here to hurt you. Quite the opposite, in fact. I’m on your side, Vin. I was… good friends with the spring maiden who came before you.”

“I’m not her.” Vin said quietly, bluntly.

“I don’t expect you to be.”

“Then what do you want from me?”

“I’m here to help you.” He said simply. “I want to teach you how to use your magic. If you’ll come with me, I want to protect you from those very bad people, until you are capable of doing it yourself.” He paused, then chuckled. “I suspect that won’t take long.”

She watched him silently for a moment, before slowly speaking. “Why should I trust you?”

Kelsier considered this. “I suppose I can’t provide any concrete proof.” He admitted, closing his eyes. When he opened them, they glowed faint silver. “Except that we’re a bit a bit more alike than you may think.”

She frowned. “You’re a maiden too?”

Dockson snorted. Kelsier laughed. “Fuck, no, I wish. Only women can be maidens. I’m silver eyed, like you, and that has its own unique brand of magic.”

Vin looked at the floor, and stayed silent and still for a while.

“I don’t know whether it’s by luck or by fate, but you are incredibly powerful, Vin.” Kelsier tilted his head. “All I can say is that I want to help you- because that’s the truth.”

“What, exactly, would happen if I came with you…?” She finally said.

Dockson leaned forward, and rejoined the conversation, as this was more his thing than fairy tales and magic. “We are a part of a very small group, with a few somewhat different, although conjoined, goals.” He grimaced. “Unfortunately, I can’t tell you what those are until we’re sure you’re in. It is likely you’ll stay in one of our two safehouses here in Mantle, at least for a little while. Kelsier will teach you what he can about maidens and silver eyes.” He paused, and shot Kelsier a look that spoke of his disapproval at recruiting a young child into their group. Kelsier ignored him. They’d already had that conversation. 

“Will I learn how to fight Grimm?” Vin asked suddenly.

“If you want to.” Kelsier said with a grin. “Why do you ask?”

She fidgeted, and looked at the poorly concealed weapons they wore at their sides. “You just… seemed like hunters.”

“Well, you’re right. We are. More or less.”

“More or less?”

Dockson sighed. “I was informally trained, but Kelsier attended Atlas academy for three years. Then he was expelled.”

Kelsier frowned. “Actually, I left of my own accord.”

Dockson looked at him flatly.

“It’s true!” He protested. “I left of my own accord! Marsh was expelled.”

Dockson rolled his eyes. The corner of Vin’s mouth twitched, and Kelsier felt a little proud.

“Would I go to Atlas?” She asked.

Kelsier grinned wider. Dockson winced.

“That… depends.” Dockson said slowly. “I mentioned we were part of a group with a few different goals, and we sort of-”

“We want to get rid the General of Atlas.” Kelsier said casually. “As part of that specific plan, we were hoping we could get some of our people into Atlas. You never suspect the students, right? So, if you’re willing to help with that-”

“I am.” Vin said immediately. Kelsier raised his eyebrows. 

“Not a fan of him, either?” He asked drily. She shook her head. He chuckled. “Yeah, no one is.”

Kelsier stood, chair pushing back on the stone floor with a loud scraping sound. Dockson stood too, albeit with less noise. Kelsier stretched and cracked his knuckles, then offered his hand to Vin.

“What do you say, kid?”

Vin looked at his hand, seeming to be mentally weighing her options. She hesitated, tensed, and slowly lifted her hand, and tentatively grabbed his hand.  
He made to shook her hand, but she held him still with a surprising amount of strength. Right. Maiden.

“I can leave at any time.” She said quietly, and it was not a question.

“You can leave at any time.” Kelsier confirmed. “And you will never be forced to do anything you don’t want to.”

“Swear.” She demanded.

Kelsier paused. He withdrew her hand, noting the look of panic that crossed over Vin’s face, but only pulled the photograph from his pocket and placed it in her palm. She looked at it curiously.

“I swear.”

Dockson and Kelsier left the hideout with Vin trailing behind them, and they disappeared together into the misty winter night.


End file.
